bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Next in the Last
This is the twenty-second episode of the tenth season of Bones. Summary When the Jeffersonian team discovers remains of a victim, and elements of the crime scene point to a possible protégé of serial killer Christopher Pelant, they must revisit their prior work on Pelant while tracing new clues that will hopefully lead them to the copycat killer. Meanwhile, Angela is skeptical about her and Hodgins decision to move to Paris and Brennan and Booth contemplate options outside of the Jeffersonian and FBI. Synopsis Cast Main Cast: *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *James Aubrey- John Boyd Intern of the Week *Eugene Byrd as Clark Edison *Michael Grant Terry as Wendell Bray *Carla Gallo as Daisy Wick *Pej Vahdat as Arastoo Vaziri Guest Cast *Patricia Belcher as Caroline Julian *Andrew Leeds as Christopher Pelant *Lindsey Kraft as Leelah Strawn *Derek Mio as Owen Ellickson *Jaimyon Parker as Duncan Klee *Blaine Holtkamp as Jeffersonian Tech *Tug Coker as Kevin Dunlop Featured Music *Into the Mystic by Van Morrison Notes * "The Next in the Last" Was originally called "The End in the End" * This episode was written to serve as either a season finale or possibly a series finale, because Bones wasn’t guaranteed a renewal and didn’t receive its official renewal until after this episode aired. Quotes * Brennan: Pelant is in the past. I won't have him steal the new life Booth and I are going to live. *'Angela': at Clark doing facial reconstruction If this is somehow related to Pelant... Clark: takes it over from him Thank you. Angela: Honestly, I can't bear to see something done this badly Clark: I'm insulted and yet grateful *'Camille Saroyan': Dr. Hodgins! What are you doing? Jack Hodgins: to a giant machine Hey! I borrowed this puppy from the Manhattan project exhibit. Angela: Eh, Hodgins, please tell me you're not building a bomb * Brennan: You could take the job at the NSA and I could take over the department at Fulton. They'd give me unlimited funds. Booth: Or we could just have a baby and live our lives and be happy. Brennan: That sounds so good. But I don't want you to do anything that you don't... Booth: No, I want to, I do. * Seeley Booth: If someone's coming after me and my family, I'm the guy who's gonna take him out * Dr. Brennan: the crime scene, looking at the victim The removal of the skin, the placement of the body. This is precise work! Camille: Almost as good as my work. Almost. * Booth:making an arrest with a fight What part of "FBI" did you not understand? Gallery Bones ep22-sc4 0237 hires1.jpg Bones ep22-sc4 0338 hires1.jpg Bones ep22-sc29 0273 hires1.jpg Bones ep1022-sc7 0091 hires1.jpg Bones ep1022-sc22 0122 hires1.jpg Bones ep1022-sc22 0200 hires1.jpg Bones-Ep1022 NextInLast-Sc38 00127 hires1.jpg Bones-Ep1022 NextInLast-Sc38 00181 hires1.jpg Bones-TheNextLast scene24 0157 hires1.jpg Bones-TheNextLast scene42 0424 hires1.jpg Bones-TheNextLast scene42 0429 hires1.jpg Bones-TheNextLast scene42 0473 hires1.jpg Bones-TheNextLast scene43 0556 hires1.jpg Video Gallery Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes